The Worst Mistake
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Two boys make the worst mistake. I can't say too much, since I don't know too much to say, heh, but please read! Rated for slash and probable swearing. Pairing inside
1. The End

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

WARNING: This story will contain slash, that is male/male relationship, if you don't like it, sod off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lips brush in a brief stolen kiss, chaste, soft, hidden from prying eyes.

Sad eyes meet and something passes between them, there's the faintest of nods and a tremor rocks the ground.

A body plunges backward into the abyss, lost forever, who knows how long to fall? 

The figure turns away, face hard, cold, emotionless, but in the eyes… in the eyes the deepest sadness shows itself, the sadness of lost love.

Falling in love is hard enough, infinite pain to join infinite joy.

Loving enemies is the worst mistake you could ever make.

Lance found out the hard way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hehe, ain't it pretty? My second drabble, but I'm gonna continue and write the next bit right now!

REVIEW!


	2. The First Kiss

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of these characters.

WARNING: This story is slash, m/m relationships, if you don't like it why are you reading this?

Onto the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~5 Days Ago~

Lance stared boredly out the window of his English classroom; he didn't even know why he bothered coming to this lesson.

If he would admit it to himself, he'd know it was because Shakespeare really did interest him. Even as he sat there staring, he listened to what was going on around him, scoffing under his breath at some of those who clearly didn't get the point.

Unfortunately, the teacher heard his faint mocking laugh, and walked over to him,

"Mr Alvers, since you seem to find Sally's answer so amusing, would you care to put forward your point of view?" She asked, one hand on her hip.

Lance looked round, he opened his mouth to snap some sharp retort, but, driven by some strange impulse, he decided answering the question would probably annoy her even more.

"Shakespeare's point was obviously not that love was a beautiful thing so tragically ended, it was that all love is doomed from the start, the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet is the love itself, that's what led to their death." He realised this sounded very intelligent compared to his usual contributions, and half the class were staring at him.

"That's quite a morbid idea Lance." The teacher commented.

He shrugs slightly "It's the truth, Romeo and Juliet is obviously about the pain and heartbreak of love just as much as it is about the beauty and happiness, moreso even."

The teacher raised her eyebrow before rounding on someone else. At the end of the lesson, she asked Lance to talk to her.

"I was impressed with your answers today." She said. He merely shrugged.

"Why don't you join in with the discussion more often?" Another shrug.

"And why don't you apply this level of intelligence to your work?" A third shrug and the teacher was beginning to get frustrated, she dismissed him and he walked out the room… and straight into Scott Summers.

"Watch where you're going." He muttered, then noticed the odd look Scott was giving him "What?"

"Your answers…" It was then that Lance remembered Scott was in his English class, no matter how much he tried to forget the fact.

"What about them?"

"They were amazing." Lance blinked, a compliment? From Summers??

"Uh…thanks…" He said hesitantly, trying to move away.

"Look, I figured with Mystique and Magneto not around we don't really need to stay enemies do we?" 

Lance relaxed a little and shrugged.

"I guess not."

Scott nodded slightly, glancing around the now-empty hallways, it was the end of the day and everyone had cleared out quick.

"But, yea, your answers, how come you've never said anything like that before? You obviously know your stuff."

"I just don't really wanna share it, you know trying to stay a bad boy if everyone knows you're into Shakespeare, doesn't work does it?"

To Lance's surprise, Scott laughed slightly and nodded.

"Same as being a 'boy scout' and smoking." 

"You smoke?"

A nod, a packet of cigarettes waved, an offer. Soon both boys were sat outside having a cigarette and talking like old friends.

"So do you really think that?" Scott asked as they finished their cigarettes.

"Think what?"

"What you said, about love, that it's doomed and all that…"

"Well, yea, or I wouldn't have said it, falling in love has got to be the worst mistake you could ever make."

"Not quite the worst." A strange look accompanied that comment; Scott's eyes were fixed on Lance, a strange sort of longing in them.

"Then what is?" He asked, not noticing the look.

"Falling in love with an enemy." Said simply, eyes still fixed, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, luckily we're not stu-…" He trailed off, looking questioningly at Scott.

On impulse, thinking it'd probably be his only chance, Scott leant forward, a brief brushing of lips and suddenly he was bright red, stammering apologies and running away as fast as he could. Which, thanks to danger room sessions, was actually fairly fast.

Lance just stared after him, unable to move, for a long time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Et voila! Chapter two, I have a plan (vaguely) of everything that's going to happen, I can't wait! Lol 

Review please!


	3. He loves me, he loves me not

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scott or Lance, more's the pity.  
  
WARNING: This story contains slash, that is male/male relationships, if you don't like it why are you on the third chapter already?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~4 days ago~  
  
Lance had made it home, in a dazed sort of way, and now it was the following day, about an hour before school was supposed to start, Lance was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. 

__

He kissed me, *Scott Summers* kissed me, who would have thought he was gay? Guess he was too perfect to be straight, all the girls say the best guys are gay. But... he kissed me! And I don't want to kill him. I... I didn't like it! No, I'm not gay! …Oh stop kidding yourself Lance, you've known since you were 14, time to stop denying it. And now I've got to face him, English first thing, maybe I could just stay here. But do I want to? 

After a lot of very similar thoughts, he finally got up and got dressed, ready for school, his mind still not made up what he was going to say when he saw Scott.  
  
As if the teacher knew something, she paired Scott and Lance together in the activity they were doing, acting out some scenes, apparently you could get into the script better if you acted it out. Of course the fact that their English teacher also taught Drama may have played some part in this. 

"So…uhh." Lance started, embarrassed, as Scott came over. 

"Yea...sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have done it, shall we just get on with this?" His tone was abrupt, almost dismissive. 

"Uh...yea, sure…yea, so what scene are we doing?" He asked, trying not to decide disappointed, one of the few things he knew for certain in his confused little brain was that he *had* enjoyed the kiss. 

Scott waved a piece of paper, the result of a lucky dip, then handed it to Lance, who took it and read the name, flicking to the scene he read through it, his eyes growing increasingly wide. 

"Which one is it?" Scott asks, sitting down and getting out his own copy of the book. Lance seems unable to answer so Scott reads it himself - the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet, and talk… and kiss. 

"Oh." He says, not sure what else you could say in this situation. 

"Well...I don't mind if you don't." Lance said slowly, looking at him.

Scott smiles "I don't." he says hesitantly. 

Grinning now, the two boys start on rehearsing their scene, but without the kissing, for now.  
  
When they get out of English, talking about when they can 'rehearse' in private. Pietro zips over to them, going fast for a normal person but slow for him.

"What'reyouhangingoutwiththatloserforLance?" He asks, still thinking in Quicksilver mode, Lance stares blankly at him until he repeats himself, slower. 

"Oh, I'm not, we just gotta do some stuff in English is all, like I'd want to hang out with Summers! Let's go." He leaves quickly, leaving the younger boy blinking after him before zipping off again, and Scott looking slightly hurt.  
  
Despite the fact Lance gave him the cold shoulder earlier, Scott still turned up to the secluded part of the forest they'd agreed to practice in. 

To his surprise, Lance was waiting for him when he got there. 

"Thought you didn't want to hang out with me?" Scott half snapped, making Lance frown in a guilty sort of way. 

"I didn't mean it Scott, but I can't exactly tell Pietro 'I'm hanging out with him because he kissed me and I really want him to do it again', can I?" 

"I guess not...wait, did you mean that?" Scott tilted his head, stepping closer. 

"Didn't we cover this yesterday? If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it." Lance stepped closer as well as he said it. 

Suddenly, as if drawn by some invisible force, they stepped forward and within a speed to rival Quicksilver himself, they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I live for reviews! 


	4. Sneaking Around

Hey, look everyone! I actually finally got round to adding another chapter of this! And I'm in the writing mood, since I haven't for ages, so who knows what might follow this? More chapters? New stories? More chapters of other stories? It's all a mystery!

Remy-muse: Cher, stop bein' strange an' get on wit' de story.

DER: Hey, you aren't in this! Go away!...on second thoughts, stay, who wouldn't want Gambit around, even if it's only imaginary muse Gambit?

Remy: *sighs and shakes his head, but stays*

DER: *sweatdrop* I wrote the first half of this after writing that ^, and…uh…my muse ran away, BAD REMY! But I think he may be back now… so let's find out…

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Scott and Lance I'd be watching them act out this story instead of writing it. I don't, I'm just borrowing. Don't sue me for the whole £10 in my bank or I won't be able to afford lunch at college next week.

WARNING: If you haven't worked out by now that this story contains slash, m/m relationships, then you should be deeply ashamed of your perceptiveness, or lack of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~3 days ago~

When it came to the next morning, both the brotherhood and the X-men woke to find Scott and lance already gone to school. Only for the brotherhood was this strange.

The boys in question had got up at about 5am and gone to the beach to spend some time together, and watch the sunrise (who would have known Lance could be so romantic?)

They were sat on the sand; arms round each other, silently. But then it's hard to speak when you're kissing someone.

They managed to break away to actually see the sunrise.

"This is nice…" Scott commented, smiling at Lance.

"Well, I'm stunned by your eloquence Summers." Lance replied with a teasing grin.

Scott answered with a grin of his own "Eloquence? I'm impressed Lance, three whole syllables." 

"You're going down for that." Lance grinned, then without warning he pounced on Scott, pinning him down and tickling mercilessly.

Scott, using his X-men training, quickly switched from victim to attacker, and ended up pinning Lance down and tickling him.

After a long bout of tickling, it soon degenerated into another make-out session.

They just managed to arrive at school (still with some sand in their hair) before their respective teams arrived. However, they weren't fast enough to avoid certain members of said teams spotting them together. They managed to brush it off with the excuse they were rehearsing for their English, and explained the sand in their hair by saying they'd been by the beach and had a fight, which was sort of the truth…

When lunchtime rolled around, they made yet another excuse about rehearsing, and disappeared together in Scott's car (back to the beach where they wouldn't be disturbed). Both Kurt and Todd asked the same question to their team leaders, why spending so much time rehearsing? And they both got the same answer, Scott and Lance's pre-decided reply was they wanted to get it over and done with, so they rehearse it a lot and then they don't have to again. Of course, the boys were both worried about what they would do when the scene was performed. Little did they know they'd never have to find out….

Once at the beach, things turned out very similar to the morning, including the tickle attack, and the two were very nearly late back. Scott blamed Lance for it, Lance didn't have to bother with an explanation because it was almost expected for him to be late.

Luckily for them, while there were suspicious members of each team, they hated each other, so wouldn't get together and put all the pieces together, and they had a ready made alibi about the scene they were, in theory, completing. 

A Lance-made excuse about detention and a Scott-made excuse about work got them back on the beach together. This time, as they sat staring out to sea in each other's arms, they talked instead of making out and tickling, well, at first they talked anyway…

"It's a good job none of our teams are going to see this scene." Commented Scott. 

"Why? 'cos of the kiss?" Lance asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"No, because we haven't rehearsed, they'll know something's up if we spend all this time together and don't get anything done." He grins at him cheekily "'course I could just blame you, the delinquent made me do it!"

And of course that descended in to furious tickle wars, and making out, I did say they only talked instead at first…

They were right though, none of the people on either team was going to see the scene, nobody was going to see the scene, but they didn't know that…

When they finally got rid of all the sand and returned home, Lance walked in to find the team sitting round with an unexpected, and unwelcome, visitor.

"Magneto!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

MWAH HA HA HAAA! THE ROSE IS BACK IN BUSINESS!

*ahem* sorry, I haven't written anything for ages, I'm glad to get another chapter done.

Review please or I may never write again, ha!


	5. The master of magnetism returns

Woo! I'm on a writing roll! 

I've just done three chapters of my new Yami No Matsuei fic "Don't change for me" within two days, and now I've written the fifth chapter of this.

My muse is back with a vengeance XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men, which is a pity, because if I did it would be fun.

WARNING: This story contains slash, that's male/male relationships, if you haven't worked that out yet I pity your mental capabilities.

N.B. I'm letting everyone from different fandoms know this, so if you read my stories in more than one fandom you'll see this message a few times. I CANNOT WRITE LEMON! I cannot do sex scenes of any kind, so please don't bother asking me to.

On with the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~Two Days ago~

Very little had been said that night, Magneto had refused to answer any of their questions. He had simply berated them for the state of the house, and for how little they had achieved, then sent them to bed. They knew better than to argue.

Lance awoke the next morning to a sinking feeling. He made his way downstairs, but found no sign of Magneto. Walking into the kitchen, he made himself a cup of coffee, finding a note pinned to the fridge. 

_'Magneto says he's got stuff to do, we have to be home straight away' _proclaimed Todd's messy scrawl.

Sighing to himself, Lance set off for school, cursing his alarm clock for not waking him up in time, because he was late he wouldn't have any time to spend with Scott.

In their English lesson, Scott noticed the brunette wasn't himself.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm cool." Lance brushed it off, not wanting to tell Scott about Magneto. The two of them had agreed to not discuss their respective teams.

"Ok…" Scott said softly, clearly not believing him, and clearly upset he didn't want to tell.

"I'm sorry Scott, can't say." He offered as a conciliatory gesture, sighing slightly. "Can't see you tonight, gotta get home."

"Why?" When Lance didn't reply, Scott let it drop.

After school they ran into each other in the toilets. Confident no one was around, they shared a kiss, a kiss that quickly developed into much more…

After saying their goodbyes, Lance made his way home with a satisfied grin on his face, little did they know that that was the last time their meeting would result in smiles, the next time they crossed paths, one of them would die…

The smile soon faded as his jeep pulled into the drive of the boarding house, and he remembered what awaited him inside. No longer happy, he stepped into the house, apologising for his lateness with a quickly invented story about a teacher keeping him back.

Magneto seemed dubious, but accepted his story. He took a seat on the couch next to Pietro, and all four boys looked up to the master of magnetism expectantly.

He immediately launched into a furious tirade, pacing up and down as the four listened with an attentiveness that would have shocked their teachers. They knew, however, that not listening to teachers could result in only detention, not listening to Magneto could result in something a whole lot worse.

He talked for hours, going over how disgusted her was with the state of the place; with how little they'd trained; with how many times the X-men had beaten them; with how they were even almost friends with the X-men now (that caused a bit of outrage, which he ignored). Then he started on what was to be done, he said he had plans that would solve the problems, that would prove who was best once and for all…

He finished by telling them he would outline his plans more thoroughly tomorrow, when they were all more awake. He told them to get some sleep, and that they wouldn't be going to school the following day.

As they all made their way to their beds, wondering what his plans were, Lance couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was fast consuming him, almost as if he knew something terrible was coming…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmph, three sides of A4 when written, and not even two when typed…

Oh well, most of my chapters are short, I can't write more than a couple of pages without it fizzling out see, so that's why I have such short chapters. 

Anyway, review please or I'll sulk because I have this major burst of writing and no reviews!

And stay tuned, there's only two more chapters of this left, they're only shortish, so they'll be coming pretty soon.


	6. We have to WHAT?

Oooh, chapter 6 now! The second to last chapter.  
Well this has been fun, we should do this again sometime XD.

This chapter is probably going to be pretty short, I've not got much to cover in it, nothing interesting anyway, just random boring plans and to be honest I don't care about them.

It's rather rushed I know (event wise), but so is Romeo and Juliet, and I'm not good at dwelling on things, even when I drag events out they seem to never take very long… *sigh* oh well…

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em, if you know how I can own them for the sum total of 55p which is all I have in my bank, please let me know XD

WARNING: slashiness, if you've not noticed, what the hell?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~One Day Ago~

The following day, when Lance woke up, he tried to pretend that things weren't happening as they were, he only had bad feelings about Magneto's plans. It worked too, for all of five minutes. 

Resigned to his fate, Lance got up and dressed, making his way downstairs to find the only person not already up was Todd, and he followed Lance downstairs about ten minutes later. 

They all sat round the kitchen table, waiting for Magneto to speak, he was sat at the head of the table watching them silently, not of them dared interrupt the silence and ask him what the plans were.

After perhaps a further fifteen minutes of this, he finally spoke, loudly and unexpectedly, making all of them except Pietro jump (it would be quite hard to make the speed demon jump, obviously).

"This plan, if you fools manage to succeed, will eliminate the X-men once and for all." he began.

Lance barely registered the rest of his speech as he stared blankly at the table. Magneto snapped at him and he blinked, looking up. To the surprise of the entire table, he could repeat, word for word, what Magneto had said, and he did so in a hollow voice, every single word of it. Right down to the part where each of them would have an X-man to take out, and he would deal with Scott…

The rest of the day passed in a daze for him, the training, the strategy meeting a bit later on, he was on auto-pilot for all of it. A couple of times the other guys asked what was up, he shrugged it off as tiredness, saying he hadn't got much sleep the night before, after he snapped at them a couple of times they started to believe him, or at least didn't ask any more.

That night, he went to bed with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach, tomorrow, Saturday, the X-men were going to have to fight for their lives…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I love reviews! Not that you'll have much chance since I'm starting the last chapter right away! XD

I know it was uber-short, but I did say at the beginning that it was going to be!

We're almost done people!


	7. Goodbye

LAST CHAPTER!

THIS IS IT PEOPLE!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em, damnit.

WARNING: slash. If you don't like it… what the hell, just read this chapter; you've got this far ffs!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The mood on the battleground was tense… as soon as the X-men had learnt what the Brotherhood were up to, they had all showed up, and the two teams faced off across a street in Bayville. Any non-mutants had long since wisely cleared off.

As some unknown signal, the brotherhood attacked without warning, Lance went straight after Scott.

As the two fought, Scott could clearly see the pain in Lance's eyes as he gave it everything he had. They ended up away from the action with everyone else, facing each other, stood silently, a deep chasm opened just behind Scott thanks to Lance's abilities.

"I'm sorry…" Lance whispered…

__

~ Lips brush in a brief stolen kiss, chaste, soft, hidden from prying eyes. ~

"I know…" Scott whispers back, the dreadful truth finally hitting him, they could never work, could never be happy, they both understood that now. Both completely understood Lance's words when this all started, _all love is doomed from the start._

~ Sad eyes meet and something passes between them, there's the faintest of nods and a tremor rocks the ground. ~

They agree this without words, their understanding showing clear, Lance raises his hands and sends a wave of his power, knocking Scott off his feet, and Scott falls backwards…

__

~ A body plunges backward into the abyss, lost forever, who knows how long to fall? ~

Lance lowers his head for a moment, before his face hardens, angry at the pain, angry at the situation, angry at the world.

__

~ The figure turns away, face hard, cold, emotionless, but in the eyes… in the eyes the deepest sadness shows itself, the sadness of lost love. ~

He starts to walk, make his way slowly back towards where his other team members are fighting, but something makes him stop, something makes him turn to face the chasm he just pushed his lover into.

__

~ Falling in love is hard enough, infinite pain to join infinite joy. ~

He steps forward, moves towards the gaping hole in the ground, his pace increasing with every step.

__

~ Loving enemies is the worst mistake you could ever make. ~

He slows again, stood on the edge, staring down, and leans forward…

__

~ Lance found out the hard way. ~

They were found again, both of them, broken bodies at the bottom of the canyon Lance had created, lay together. Someone emotionlessly cleared the bodies away, buried them beside each other, carefully inscribed "unknown" on the headstones, just another two in a row of headstones, some of them named, some of them unknown, all of them mutants. 

And all of them victims of the feud between Xavier and Magneto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well… that was certainly a chilling ending… but boy I'm proud of that.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
